Kazuo Kiriyama
Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an Uzi to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest. In either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan (or a moderately more useful tessen war fan in the manga), but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants Uzi to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. In the film, manga, and novel versions, Kiriyama is finally killed by a different person. In the film, he is killed Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. He is shot with a pistol by Shuya Nanahara in the manga, and shot with a revolver by Noriko Nakagawa in the novel. Battle vs. Yukiteru Amano (by SPARTAN 119) Okishima Island, Japan, an alternate universe where Yukiteru is involved in the BR program. Kazuo Kiriyama walked down a street on the abandoned island of Okishima, Japan, location of the Battle Royale Program's event, Uzi in his hands. Kiriyama reloads his Uzi, topping off the magazine from at ammuntion spent killing his previous victims. Yukiteru Amano runs across the road, MP5 in hand. Kiriyama fires a burst from his Uzi at him missing. Yuki returns fire, forcing Kiriyama to take cover behind a chest-high brick wall. Yuki then retreated into a house. Kiriyama readied an Mk II fragmentation grenade and tossed it into the building. The grenade exploded inside the house, blowing out the windows and spraying sharpnel everywhere. Kiriyama got up, Uzi at the ready, and entered, but Yuki's body was no where to be found. Yukiteru Amano stood on the top of the stair and fired a short burst at the exact location where Kiriyama was second before he moved to check the kitchen. Kiriyama immediately turned around an fired back, one of the round's hitting Yuki's shoulder, causing him to drop the gun. Yuki threw a flashbang grenade down the stairs, which landed at Kiriyama's feet. Kiriyama rolled into the kitchen and plugged his ears and closed his eyes, lessening the effects of the grenade, but still causing a loud ringing in his ears. Worse still, as he rolled, he had dropped his Uzi. Kazuo saw Yuki climb down the stairs and fire three shots from his SiG Sauer. Kiriyama dove out the kitchen window, into the backyard to avoid more fire, then drew his Walther and fired several shots at Yuki. After exchanging fire for a few minute with no hits, Yuki drew his machete and exited the abandoned house, into the backyard. Kiriyama unsheathed his wakizashi in response, and blocked a blow from Yuki's machete, before striking back himself. Yuki raised his machete for a downward strike, however, Kazuo dodged and stabbed him with his wakizashi. Yukiteru fell to the ground, greviously wounded and screaming the pain. Kazuo got out another Mk II grenade and placed it next to Yukiteru, before jumping back into the kitchen and hitting floor. Kazuo heard a loud bang as his opponent was blown apart. Kazuo retrieved his Walther and Uzi, as well as Yuki's MP5 and SiG and, after reloading all of the weapons, exited the house to hunt down his next victim. WINNER: Kazuo Kiriyama Expert's Opinion While Yukiteru had a superior submachine gun, Kazuo Kiriyama all of the other categories, swords, pistols, and explosives. Kazuo while Kazuo's mental health was Yukiteru's, his superior arsenal and killer instinct allowed him to defeat Yukiteru. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kousuke Kira (by SPARTAN 119) Kazuo Kiriyama crept through the woods on a steep mountainside. He had expended the ammo for his Uzi, however, he still had his Walther, two frag grenades and a Wakizashi. Suddenly, Kazuo heard a deafening roar. A tree several meters away exploded, knocking the tree and Kazuo alike to the ground. As Kazuo got up, he spotted a blur of light blue in the forests, a blur which happened to be Kousuke Kira's light blue hoodie. Kazuo drew his Walther PPK and fired three shots, however all three of the rounds missed, impacting trees or rocks below him. Kazuo gave chase down the mountainside, towards the edge of the forests, where what looked like an abandoned town stood. When he was about 100 meters away, Kousuke threw a pair of small golf-ball-like objects. The objects emitted a small whirring sound and flew far further than they should if they were thrown. As they got close, they appeared to have a rotor like a small remote control helicopter. What's more, they seemed to home in on Kazuo. Kazuo could think of only one reason why the Kousuke would throw a remote control helicopter at him: It carried an explosive payload. At a distance of about 20 meters, Kazuo drew his Walther and fired two shots. The first missed, but the second struck the nearer of the two Homing BIMs. The "remote-control helicopter" exploded, not with much power, but still enough to be lethal if it had gone off right next to him. The second homing BIM was too close to shoot down, so Kazuo drew his wakizashi and slashed it at about a meter's distance, slicing off one of the plastic rotors. Kazuo then ran as fast as he could, jumping clean over the fallen explosive device, making it to a safe distance before it exploded. The threat of the "explosive helicopters" was neutralized, but in so doing, he had lost sight of Kousuke. Seconds later, Kazuo heard something hit the ground to his right. It looked a bit like a soda can. Its contents quickly proved not to be some sugary carbonated beverage, but a thick white gas. As the gas struck the foliage of the plants that surrounded it, they seemed to wither, turn black, and eventually disintegrate. Kazuo sprinted away from the spreading gas, towards the abandoned town. In an old school building, the closest to the clearing, Kazuo spotted a blur of light blue in the second floor window. Kazuo got out a Mark II grenade and tossed it in the window. Second later, the grenade detonated, blowing away a chunk of wall. Kazuo then entered the building with his Walther at the ready. Searching the abandoned school, however, he could find no sign of Kousuke. Kazuo instead searched the school, but still turned up nothing. As he scoped out the terrain from the third floor, however, he spotted Kousuke in a house next to the school and fired his Walther, but missed. Kousuke responded by throwing what Kazuo initially thought was a shuriken, which smashed through the window. The shuriken, however did something no normal shuriken did: It shot out a jet of flames in four directions. Kazuo was not hit by the incendiary grenade, but saw no way to escape except to jump onto the roof of a neighboring house. Kazuo jumped out of the school as the room was filled with flames. The fire rapidly spread through the building. As Kazuo got up on the roof, he spotted a dome-like object land on the roof. The device, however, did not explode, but rather imploded, creating a hole in roof. Thankfully, Kazuo was not in the destructive radius. Kazuo look to the left, and saw Kousuke ready another dome-like device. Kazuo jumped into the hole in the roof as Kousuke threw it. The device landed on the roof, creating another hole, but not harming Kazuo. Kazuo got up, now standing in a bedroom, but as he did, he heard the window shatter. At his feet, Kazuo saw a cube-like device land. It appeared to have a timer set to six seconds. With no other options, Kazuo picked up the device and hurled it through the window, back to Kousuke, who stood across the street from the house Kazuo stood it. Kousuke was momentarily paralyzed by shock as he saw the device land at his feet. The timer read 02... 01... 00. The timed charge detonated in a flash of fire, setting off Kousuke's other BIMs, creating an explosion that shook the ground and shattered all of the nearby buildings. Kazuo got up to see that Kousuke and the house immediately behind him were reduced to smoking ruins. A few blood stands and burning piece of light blue hoodie the only sign he was ever there in the first place. Kazuo exited the abandoned house and went off in search of other prey. WINNER: Kazuo Kiriyama Expert's Opinion While Kousuke had a massive number of specialized explosives and was skilled in their tactical employment, Kazuo was more experienced in combat, and possessed the physical capabilities to evade Kousuke's explosives, as well as the only firearm in the match, a major advantage. "To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here." Battle vs. Yuno Gasai (by SPARTAN 119) Alternate Universe where Kiriyama is involved in the survival game An abandoned island Kazuo Kiriyama had lured his target to an abandoned island similar to the one he fought on three years ago during the Battle Royale. Now, he was in another battle royale, with the literal divinity as a prize. Kiriyama wielded an Uzi like the one he used the Battle Royale, a weapon he had gotten his hands on from an illegal arms dealer, along with a number of other favored weapons he first gained experience with in the Battle Royale. Kiriyama hid in the woods, hidden from his prey, a boy named Yukiteru "Yuki" Amano and a girl said to be as deadly as he was, Yuno Gasai. Kiriyama lowered his Uzi to his side, and got out a Mark II Fragmentation grenade and tossed it at his adversaries. "Yuki!", Yuno yelled, grabbing her boyfriend and pushing him out of the blast radius. As she did so, however, Yuno slipped, losing her grip of Yuki and leaving him on on the ground, several feet in front of her. Yuki got up just in time to see the grenade and tried to run, however, less than a second later, the grenade detonated, riddling Yukiteru's back with shrapnel. Yukiteru Amano's back was ripped open as he fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood. "YUKI-KUN!", Yuno yelled, "NOOOO!" But the end was not lost. If she became a god, she could fix all of this, she could bring him back. Yuno herself has planned to kill Yuki herself, and then do just that in order to win the throne of God. Yuno raised her MP5 and fired in full auto, spraying bullets in Kazuo's direction, blowing holes into trees and shredding vegetation. Kazuo took cover behind a large tree. When the hail of bullets, Kazuo peeked out from cover and fired his Uzi, spraying lead at her. Yuno dove for cover behind a boulder at the edge of the clearing as bullets kicked up the dirt behind her. From behind the boulder, Yuno drew her Beretta 92 and fired several shots at Kazuo. For several second that seemed like an eternity, the two of the exchanged fire, but neither managed to get a hit on the other. As Kazuo expended his last magazine, he drew his Colt Python revolver, only to find Yuno about two feet away, with katana in hand. Yuno swung her blade in a diagonal arc. Kazuo jumped backwards just in time, but the blade still struck the revolver in the middle of the barrel, knocking it several feet away. Kazuo drew his wakizashi just in time, blocking Yuno's second strike, before thrusting the blade forward at Yuno's chest. Yuno dodged this attack and retaliated with a sideways slash. This time, Yuno's sword struck its target, cutting into Kazuo's lower torso. The wound bled profusely as Kazuo fell to the ground. As everything went blurry, Kazuo summoned the last of his strength. He would die, but not before one last kill. Kazuo drew his second pistol, a Walther PKK and took aim from his position, lying on the ground, at Yuno's back- Yuno having turned away from her victim. Kazuo fired all eight shots, striking Yuno seven times in the back and blowing out her chest in a spray of blood. Yuno fell to her knees, before landing face down on the ground. As Kazuo saw his victim die, his hand went limp, dropping the pistol, and he expired a few feet from his last victim, in a pool of his own blood. TIE Expert's Opinion The experts were divided between Yuno's greater combat experience and Kazuo's greater physical strength. It was also noted that Yuno's Future Diary would be of limited use in a one-on-one duel where Yukiteru is not involved. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Lara Croft (Tomb Raider 2013) (by WraithOfWaffle) Lara Croft: Kazuo Kiriyama: An Island Off the Coast of Japan, Present Day The sound of a campfire crackling fills the air, the warmth of the fire accomponying it too as the bright orange flames dance on the darkening wood. A hand holding a stick pushes into the ash, moving the charred remains of firewood to a preferable status. The silent, dusk caped itself over the empty island with predators on the loose, looking for an easy hunt. A young woman inches her hands to the fire, avoiding burns but trying to get as much warmth as she can in the damp cave she took shelter in. "Lara... are you there?" a small walkie talkie next to her spoke out, the frequency being rather poor. She grabs the device, pushing a button and speaking into it. "Yes I am here, Rick where are you right now?" she spoke out, her elegant voice echoing deeper into the cave. "I should be coming soon, get ready in a bit. Air traffic's been a mess lately and honest I want to get back to land in a bit. I keep hearing Japanese on these comms so something is definitely up." ''The pilot said with concern in his voice. ''"Yeah... about that." "Huh?" "Would now be a good time to tell you I don't exactly have permits to be here?" "What?! Lara you know the Japanese don't exactly play nice nowadays. You've heard the stories and if we're captured I don't want to be executed." "Don't worry, we should be out soon. I'll pack up my bags. Good haul today, I knew there was definitely something worth checking out. Ancient Japanese relics, trinkets, and idols from shrines the world hasn't seen in maybe hundreds of years." "Well nice, I expect to be paid handsomely....'BZRTZ'" ''the communication device bleeted out, static noise leaving the speaker. ''"Rick? Rick? Ah damn." the British explorer said as she tried to communicate with her pilot, with her efforts in vain. She puts away her walkie talkie and grabs her ice axe. She grabs her bags, full of hundreds of dollars worth of items a nice museum may pay good money for. She also checks her holsters, inspecting her two pistols and analyzing her bow. After all, she may not know what she'll find on her way to the beach where he pilot is supposed to meet her. **** Meanwhile, Off the Shore of the Island A young man wakes up from a long slumber, slowly opening his eyes as he saw the orange-lavender sky, some gray clouds spread across but by no means ruining the visual. Looking up with his dull, brown eyes he begins to reflect on what has happened for the past few days. "Fujiyoshi, I said no whispering!" '' ''... "Why? What did I ever do to you?" ... "Die!" ... Then the explosion. Whatever happened, it caused the collars to go off. He was a free man and any other who survived. Then the military came and swept the island, aiming and successfully killing the remainder of the class, maybe even Nanahara and his friends. But he was lucky and found a boat near the lighthouse, sailing away from the island and drifting into a slumber. After reflecting, the high school student sat up and reached for his dufflebag, scrounging for some food and water. Scarfing the plasticky dough Kitano and his men had the balls to call bread and the bottled water he picked off one of the corpses of his former classmates, he checked out his stock. A pistol, a revolver from another previous owner, his machine gun, a pair of grenades, and his blood soaked sword. He should be covered for now, where ever he may go. Scoping the area, Boy #6 tried to look for another island, squinting and hoping to see whatever land he can retire at. He spots an island in the darkening light, barely making it out. He took out a paddle and started pushing to his destination. **** Lara hiked down the cavern, playing her MP3 and unwinding before she spots something in the water. Halting and taking her binoculars out, it was someone with frizzy hair and a black and white outfit. She thinks she sees a metal collar around his neck barely shining but that could be her imagination. She tries calling out to the mysterious figure but with no reaction. This man must be lost and seeing that he's directioned towards the small village remains near the water, she decides to quickly make it over there. After a few minutes. Lara makes it to what little remains of human presence are left in this village, searching for the man. Meanwhile, the man she's looking for is leaving his vessel, hoping to find a stable house to hold out in until tomorrow. He grabs his bag but being unsure of what may be on this island, he takes out his PPK and puts it in his jacket pocket. He hoists the bag over his shoulder and walks towards the village. He hears a faint female voice in the distance, catching him off guard and nearly taking out his weapon. He is on guard, watching each corner before he sees a woman. She was a few inches below him but well built in a grey tank top and green khakis. She was carrying a few heavy looking bags but didn't seem to struggle doing so and she had guns on her, at least two. But one thing really stook out to him: she is Westerner in fact, the first he has ever seen. He thinks he knows what she's speaking... English. ''He rarely hears English but learned a few words and may be able to decipher her foreign tongue. ''"Do you need help?" ''the woman asks, hoping to get a response. "''What is your name?" "Kazuo Kiriyama..." ''the boy spoke with little volume. ''"What happened to you? Why is there blood on your head?" ''she asked, with Kazuo wondering why the hell she's interrogating him. ''"Many people died, I killed them." ''is what he says next, with his eyes void of emotion. Lara's pupils dilated and she grew a cold sweat. Who was this mysterious person and who did he kill? What is that collar on his neck? She found herself slowly reaching for her Beretta, even if she didn't realize it. The slight gesture made caught Kiriyama's attention, his heart beat slighting raise and making his eyes dart back at Lara's. ''"Tell me. What happened? Who did you kill and why did you kill?" ''Lara is growing more nervous, her hands are clamy and her fingers are jittery. This is like the island all over again, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She knows what it means to be a survivor but please, not ''again. In a swift move, Kazuo pulls out his pistol from his suit jacket and fires three shots. Lara shows a shocked expression before rushing to protection, unholstering her own pistol on the way there. "For a game!" ''he continues firing his pistol and rushes to cover too. Lara hides behind a house, looking at a small, bleeding wound on her arm, cursing but double checking to confirm it was just a graze. She quickly drops her cargo and holds her Beretta, taking potshots towards the rocks Kazuo hid behind. ''"You can do this Lara... think." Lara peeks around her cover and looks for the whites in Kiriyama's eyes, seeing his hair behind a wagon as he tries to duck as far down as he could. Lara fires towards the wagon, making small craters into the aging wood with scalding hot casings dropping at her feet. She continues until she runs out of ammo in her clip, then Kiriyama does the same with is own pistol. He then stops to see his own empty gun but Lara hasn't retaliated. Taking a risk, Kiriyama takes out another clip and loads it, walking to the house. He scopes around the corner of the small livings quarters of the people who previously inhabited the island but sees nothing besides the spent shell casings and tracks from her boots continuing around the house. Meanwhile Lara is trying to stall as much as she can until her getaway arrives, running as fast as she can with the heavy weight of her treasures holding her back. She goes into the outskirts of the town and takes cover behind a tree, leaving the bag in a safe area where she can pick it up when this is over. She reloads another clip into her pistol but sees a muzzle flare pointed her way. She narrowly avoids it and blindfires back to the source. She fires more and more, landing a hit on Kiriyama's left shoulder. Kiriyama grabs his shoulder to see a bullet lodged deep in there, not severing a major vessel but manageable. His empty PPK prompts him to take out his Uzi, where he proceeds to leave his cover and spray like he did on the Island. "Oh God!" ''Lara screams as she hears the metallic rattling of the Uzi and the sparks that hit the ground near her and the tree protecting her. ''"What do I do?" ''Lara repeatedly asks herself as she needs to come up with a plan before he comes and finishes the job. She draws her Deagle and peeks around the tree to see Kiriyama reloading and still coming towards her. She panics but sees a small shack to her left. Kiriyama finishes reloading and Lara charges the cabin, emptying her gun towards him and dives into the shack through the window. She protects herself behind the counter and looks for anything to use. She sees a corpse in a uniform on the ground, facing up with a helmet and olive drab backpack under him. Right next to him is a Type-100 she takes, hoping to God the thing still fires. She cocks it and fires at Kiriyama, who just evades the shots but throws something into the shack. ''"Oh crap!" ''Lara leaps out the door with her SMG and flies out the explosion, shrapnel hitting her elbow. She grabs it in pain and screams, but the noise attracts Kiriyama and he shoots. Lara rolls with the machine gun in her embrace and another firing at her, going behind some barrels. She takes shots at Kiriyama before hearing the dreaded click, signalling that her gun would no longer fire the rounds that could save her life. She discards the gun but sees that Kazuo has done the same with his own signature gun. She takes out her Deagle and manages to barely hit Kazuo's leg, making him fall down and grasp the injured limb. Lara intends to finish him off but her gun does what her SMG did and clicks. Kazuo takes out his .357 and fires back at Lara, who only has her axe and bow left. Kiriyama struggles to get up but manages to limp towards his prey and reloads all six of his last rounds into the cylinder. Lara runs deeper into the forest of the island before it suddenly starts pouring hard rain and thunder as it roars across the sky. Lara continues running but she falls on a branch, hitting her leg on a rock in the process. She sees blood seeping out of it and takes out a bandage to halt the flow of the crimson liquid, also popping in a few painkillers to help with the pain. But as she tries to regain her balance, Kazuo fires at her but his leg throws off his balance and thus his aim, forcing his gun to be emptied out with no hits. Kazuo unsheathes his sword as he picks up the pace and slashes at Lara's back, forcing blood out. Lara turns around as she strikes with her axe, trying to disarm him. Lara slashes at Kiriyama but he leans back weakly and strikes at her shoulder, scoring another hit. Lara falls back and hits a tree, where Kiriyama gives one last slash but gets his sword stuck in the tree and Lara falls down as her leg gives up on her. ''"This is it... isn't it? Lara... don't do this..." Lara thinks as she falls down out of exhaustion, from the blood loss and the injuries she's sustained. She sees Kazuo trying to pull his sword out of the thick tree, too focused on it but he thinks he's still safe. She's out of reach from her axe but sees to her right her bow and quiver of arrows. "Oh thank God, I must've dropped them when I fell." She crawls to her last weapon and grabs a round for it out of its pouch, pulling back the string and taking aim at a safe distance. Kiriyama decides to finish her off another way, she's pretty much dead at this point. He pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin but sees the barely alive adventurer preparing to fire a bow his way. SCHOOO An arrow pierces Kiriyama's jugular, making him try to cover the wound spraying with blood with both his hands, not even thinking about the live grenade in his hand. It explodes before it even hits the ground. Lara looks at the charred corpse of her opponent as she slowly closes her eyes. She hears helicopter blades in the distance before passing out. **** CNN Newsroom "In other news, young adventurer fights for her life against mentally insane student from a government death game. Lara Croft, the daughter of famed archaeologist Richard Croft, is in stable condition after entering a firefight on a southeastern Asian island with a young man known as Kazuo Kiriyama. Kiriyama was a participant of the infamous BR Program, condemned by the United States Government and United Nations who escaped the island the "game" took place on after the mutiny on the island we covered earlier in the week. The Japanese government haven't released an official statement on neither the BR Program incident, the death of Kiriyama, or the potential escapees from the island. Croft was on the island on the trail of treasure when she saw the young man and thought he needed help. He fired upon her with military grade weaponry before he died from a grenade explosion. An investigation will be launched and we will let you know when we get word of any updates." "Thanks Jeff, next up: there are reports of The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division and the Strategic Defense Coalition entering a skirmish in the wreckage of a military base in Guam. More on that after the break." WINNER: LARA CROFT Expert's Opinion In a total stomp in the favor of Lara, she won due to her better experience in combat and the better use of her weaponry. Kazuo had the advantage in that his Uzi was a more robust design and his grenades would be more damaging compared to a bow, but his spray and pray style was no match for the control Lara brought, which allowed her to think on the fly rather than just use brute force. Lara was able to also dominate the X-Factors and took the major ones such as training, experience, and endurance. Kazuo's experience has only come from spraying down his classmates with an Uzi and although he's portrayed as a formidable combatant, he's never fought anyone like Lara who's fought waves of cult members armed to the teeth and the other threats of Yamatai island. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Arena Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Warriors